Ice Manipulation
Ice Manipulation is the power to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. A minor skill derived from Water Manipulation, Thermal Manipulation and Psychokinesis. Also known as *Cryokinesis *Chionokinesis *Psychrokinesis *Frost Manipulation *Snow Creation *Snow Manipulation Capability The user psychically reduces the kinetic energy of atoms to reduce temperature. Some can generate snow by affecting air molecules. Users may move ice around at will (pause hail/snow in midair), shift ice to/from liquid or gas at will (freeze water), or form constructs and basic weapons from ice (hurl snowballs, shed icicles, manipulate objects covered with ice) at will. This may lead to inducing avalanches, breaking ice off of glaciers and the like. Users may even become capable of generating and sending forth a freezing beam. Due to the amount of water on Earth, they have a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for higher-level users to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ such power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue them and render any freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. Associations May accompany Ice Mimicry,Liquefaction, a form of Weather Manipulation, Hydro-Cryokinesis, and/or Cryomancy Limits *May be unable to control or manipulate water. *Users with abilities to control fire or water may be resistant to this ability because of their inherient kinetic energy. *If dependant on water, may be unable to use power due to dehydration, or low levels of moisture in the surrounding atmosphere. Application *Shoot sharp icicles. *Make shields of ice for protection. *Create weapons out of ice for offensive purposes. *Shoot Freeze beams that could freeze objects/people. *Blow a freezing gas. *High level users can generate Blizzards. *Create ice sculptures for various uses. *Throw Snow Balls at enemies. *Fire Ice Shards at people/objects. *Move on a trail of ice. *Summon spikes of ice. *High level users can become ice and teleport to another location *Shoot blasts of ice. *Create balls of ice. *Freeze the ground. *Create icy clones of oneself. *Shoot Hailstorm Balls. *Your fighting skills are infused with cold energy. *Generate mists. *Cover your body in ice for protection. *Freeze anything or anyone by touching them. *Freeze water. Techniques *'Freezing:' The power, ability and capability to emit a flow of absolute zero energy from one’s body. The user can render their proximal environment to frost over, further more freeze and shatter fragile objects. Can’t control ice, snow, water, or temperature. *'Cryo-Thermokinesis:' The superhuman mutant capability to lower the external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from their body. *'Cryo-Pyrokinesis: '''the superhuman mutant power, ability, and capaility to create, generate, summon, control and manipulate ''both ice, cold, snow, fire, flame, and heat to the user's whim and desire. *'Hydro-Cryokinesis: '''the power and ability to freeze water and ''all ''other liquids to freezing temperatures such as absolute zero. *'Thermal Vision:' The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around them. *'Organic-Ice Form:' Ability to not only cover their body with ice, but to actually become organic ice. Though the appearance is similar,they now are translucent in this ice form. They are virtually indestructible in this form, allowing them to reform their body should it become shattered. High-level users when incinerated while in human form, are able to rebuild themselves. In the ice form, they are able to use the moisture in the air to form spikes, shields and attach other extra appendages to their body. *'Molecular Inhibition:' The ability to inhibit someone or something in a body of ice, it is unknown if the person/thing melts over time, or never melts. Known Users Cryokinesis *Aokiji (''One Piece) *Bobby Drake/Iceman (X-Men) *Maureen Connor aka Permafrost (Static Shock) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Haku (Naruto) *Ice Release Users (Naruto) *Vexen (Kingdom Hearts) *Sub-zero (Mortal Kombat) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Icy (Winx Club) *Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia and Ur (Fairy Tail) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *The Element Lord of Ice (BIONICLE) *Kohrak, Bahrag, and some Skakdi of Ice (BIONICLE) *Toa of Ice such as Kopaka, Nuju, Matoro, and Kualus (BIONICLE) *Ice mane (Mane-online) *Frost(Mortal Kombat) *Katara (Avatar the Last Airbender) *Mizore (Rosario + Vampire) *Loretta Lecarde (Castlevania) *Cygnus Hyoga (Saint Seiya) *Aquarius Camus (Saint Seiya) *Articuno (Pokemon) *Emma Gilbert (H2o-Just Add Water) *Yukina (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Phoebe Bowen''(Charmed)'' *Ludlow''(Charmed)'' *Megan (Nexus Wars) *Cole Macgrath (Infamous 2) *Kuo (Infamous 2) *Jack Frost (Marvel,some of Stan Lee's earliest work) Freezing *Killer Frost (DC Comics) *September 11 (Darker than Black) *Tracy Strauss (Heroes) *Icy (Winx Club) *The Ice King (Adventure Time) *Big Chill (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Articuno (Pokemon) *November 11 (Darker than Black) *Pamela Fried (Mutant X), via temperature control *Richard the Warlock (Looking for Group) *Vongola Primo, Vongola Nono, and Tsuna (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Molecular Inhibition *Piper Halliwel'' (Charmed)''~when turned into a warlock temporarily Cryo-Pyrokinesis/Cryo-Thermokinesis *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Necrofriggiens (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Heatblast (Ben 10; results of the side effects of a cold) =Gallery= File:17.jpg |Permafrost (Static Shock) controls the snow about her to ward off aggressors. File:Iceman.jpg File:179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg|Ororo Summons Ice File:200px-Iceman_Robert_Drake_Earth_295.jpg File:Robert_Drake_(Earth-616).jpg File:Iceman.jpg|Ice Man using his pattented "Ice Slide" File:Tracy_tries_to_save_Micah(3).jpg|Tracy Strauss (Heroes) can freeze her surroundings File:Mr Freeze.jpg Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers